


Of All People

by cilonix



Category: MIWL
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Hello I'm making my own fandom, M/M, Other, drew attempts to fend jason off heather whilst ignoring his feelings, my soft boy drew and his difficult feelings, smh, what a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilonix/pseuds/cilonix
Summary: Drew doesn't take kindly to boys who hit on his sister, no matter how cute they are.





	Of All People

The first time Drew saw him, Jason was a new recruit, barely able to swing a blade. New recruits rarely could.

He had joined around the same time as another cadet, Aaron, and Drew's own sister, Heather. Aaron was a kind soul, shorter than most of the other recruits, and seemingly always on edge, glancing over his shoulder every second or so just to make sure no one was watching him. Heather was considerably less soft. She had a strong arm, a headstrong attitude and shoulder length hair that was a curly mess. Unfortunately for Drew, he'd also inherited his father's wild, dark hair, but at least he had the sense to tie it back tightly.

Those two were easy to figure out, particularly because Drew had grown up with one of them. But the new kid, Jason? He was confident, had a charming smile and a strong stance. And Drew couldn't read him at all.

The first time Drew saw him, Jason was making eyes at Heather across the training grounds. He had immediately caught his eye, unsurprisingly, considering she made her presence known where ever she went.

Drew wasn't worried at first, and his common sense told him to not to bother. Besides, he had to help the General get these recruits under control. But he found his gaze kept drifting back to the man, no matter how he tried to focus on the task at hand. He took note of the recruit's stance and poor handling of his sword, though he saw only potential. He'd be a strong fighter, if he learned how to follow the advice of a corporal and adjust his grip.

Jason never seemed to notice Drew's gaze, either entirely focused on his training, or too distracted by Heather across the way. As they rotated training partners, some recruits consistently getting their ass kicked, including the nervous recruit he had seen earlier. Jason was performing better, if only by overpowering his partner with strong swings, and Heather, well. No one walked away from her without a bruise or two.

The first time Drew saw him, Jason looked... pretty damn good. Strong stature, neat hair and a blinding smile. He was pretty for a white boy.

Jason had walked away with a couple of bruises after his round with Heather, but he didn't seem upset or angry about it. In fact, in the mess hall after training Drew had found them chatting, Jason flashing his sister charming smiles and his sister responded with light, cheery laughter. Drew's blood had boiled.

He had swept over immediately, whisking Heather away from the conversation with a firm hand on her shoulder, and leaving behind a slightly confused and silent Jason. Drew had lead her from the hall, not glancing back once as Heather argued and slapped his arm away.

Heather did not react kindly to her brother telling her she shouldn't interact with the other recruit. She understood Drew was overbearing and abnormally protective, was a granted when your brother was a General, but she wasn't going to let him control her relations with others just because he could. She had snapped at him, and left him in the empty hallway alone as she returned to the mess. 

The first time Drew saw him, Jason was almost definitely infatuated with his sister.

For the next month, Heather went out of her way to seek Jason's company, whether during training, breakfast and dinner, or late at night when she felt a little too lonely. This pissed Drew off to no end. Each conversation Jason had with Heather was closely followed by the cold glare of Drew in the back of his head. If Jason ever tried to approach him about it, he was promptly ignored or snapped at.

Jason didn't like his girlfriend's brother at all.

But the first time Drew saw him, though neither of them had realised it, Drew had fallen hard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a one chapter thing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
> 'Of All People' AKA 'Jason started drama and for once it's by accident'.  
> Un-betaed.


End file.
